


adjacent

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We both made a promise tonight, and I intend to keep mine. I hope you do the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	adjacent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZouZa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZouZa/gifts).



It's nighttime, and Sinbad won't let go of you.

"Ja'far, why don't you stay longer?" He asks you with one of his smiles that he knows wins most over, but not you. (You look away, just in case.)

Sighing, you tug your sleeve away. "I can't, Sin. There is still much to do. In fact, it should be _you_ staying up late working, not me. Honestly, sometimes I can't believe you are a king. You have responsibilities...—"

Sinbad gives you a look, groaning dismissively. "Enough of that, Ja'far. You talk too much sometimes..."

"Sin!"

He pulls on your sleeve, and you plop down next to him, huffing in reluctance. His scent and warmth can even reach you now, and you feel your resolve wavering, like how it always does when you're with him, it seems.

It's Sinbad's turn to sigh now, and he holds his forehead in some sort of distracted concentration. "After today's meeting with the Kou Empire, I am exhausted, though I am loathe to admit it. Quite the formidable enemy..."

"Such a lazy king," you sigh, shaking your head. "That is just another part of your responsibilities. Not everything is adventures, you know."

"I'd be completely content with leaving Sindria to you, Ja'far." Sinbad responds seriously without skipping a beat, and you turn to face him, giving him an almost scandalized look.

"Sin! That wouldn't do—it might have been okay for a short period of time, but I am certainly in no position of substituting such a role more than once."

"You give yourself less credit than you deserve."

"Don't say that." You mutter through gritted teeth, then face him, speaking quickly. "It's the truth. I admit I am capable of many things and I _do_ know the works of running a kingdom, but I still cannot do everything, and I especially cannot do everything for you. Sewing your clothes back together and managing how much money you spend on women and alcohol is one thing—" you say with a grimace, "but this is your task, not mine. I will assist you and aid you along the way, but only you can lead the people of Sindria."

There's a silence, until Sinbad laughs gently, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, the people of Sindria are the most important to me. I wouldn't be able to give that up."

You smile, seeing the soft look of endearment on his face. "See? The kingdom needs you the most."

"They need you as well, Ja'far."

"Sin—please stop that! I will accept my duties as the parliamentary official, but I shouldn't have to clean up after all your obscene disasters, no matter how small they may be. What if I die one day, what will you do then?"

Once the words leave your mouth, Sinbad's eyes go dark. You flinch under his hard gaze, but remain still because you were being serious.

When Sinbad speaks again, it’s in a low and urgent tone.

"Don't say that, Ja'far. Death is not an option for you."

You bristle, feeling a sense of anger within you, bubbling into irritation, aggravation— "What are you saying—of course it is! It could happen at any given moment! Even with my years of assassination experience, it is still a possible outcome I prepare myself for each time we walk into enemy territory. To prepare ourselves for the worst possible outcome is only sensible!"

"That may be so, but I won't allow it."

" _Sin_ —"

"I won't.” Sinbad states it so firmly that you stop. He sounds so certain, so positive, and you practically deflate at those two words. He goes on, looking at you with a forlorn expression. “You are my subordinate, Ja'far. Moreover, you are my dearest friend. I nearly lost you once, and I absolutely will not let that happen again."

You blink in mild shock.

"Sin......"

"So..." Sinbad reaches over and pulls you into his arms, and you stiffen in surprise. "If it means you'll stay, I'll maintain my duties better, I promise."

You scoff, looking to the side. "I have a hard time believing that..."

"Ja'far!!" Sinbad pulls back, giving you a wounded expression. You roll your eyes.

"...But I suppose I will anyways. I'm holding you to it, just so you know."

Sinbad chuckles. "I'll remember that."

You glare at him out of the corner of your eyes, and he blinks at you, a bit too innocently for such a charismatic man as him, your king.

Your resolve diminishes, finally, and you sigh.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"I'll stay." Sinbad's face lights up immediately, and you hold your hand in front of his face, glaring at him. " _But_! I expect you to get out of bed as soon as I do, in the morning. No funny business."

"Oho, what's this? You're going to stay the night, Ja'far?"

"What—that's what you were you saying before, is it not?!"

Sinbad shakes his head, grinning from ear to ear. "No, no. I only said for a little longer. It seems you've made the decision all on your own, to stay the night with the King of Sindria, the Conquerer of the Seven Seas! How confident!"

"The Lady Killer of the Seven Seas, more like..." You mutter in embarrassment, glaring at the floor, and Sinbad laughs.

"And a certain white-haired man, such as yourself. Come here, Ja'far." Sinbad moves back on his large bed covered in red, white, and gold silk. He lets the drapes drop, enclosing you and your king within this small area, and he smiles at you as if you were the only person in the entire world right now. You frown, feeling your cheeks flush from the sudden intimacy. Despite this, you find yourself shuffling closer to Sinbad, until he takes ahold of your hand and pulls you into his lap.

You yelp in shock as he wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly.

"Sin! That was so sudden—"

"It's no problem for a former assassin, is it?"

"Do not provoke me now. I will leave."

"You say that, but look how tightly you're holding on to me!"

Blinking, you look down and—yes, you are holding onto Sinbad quite tightly.

Your face turns even redder. "Shut up."

"Ahh. You're so cute, Ja'far. Allow me to forget about my kingly responsibilities for a while and indulge myself in some well-earned happiness, will you?"

"You already do that!"

"But I don't get nearly enough of you. I don't think I ever could." Sinbad murmurs into your neck, holding you close. Your eyes widen, your cheeks flushing.

Stammering, your hands fumble behind his back, nervously. "S-Sin... Saying such a thing is..."

"Embarrassing? I'm sorry, but you're so adorable when embarrassed that I can't help myself." He says quietly, and you can hear the smile in his voice. You narrow your eyes, huffing.

"You have absolutely _no_ self control."

"You don't seem to mind that right now."

There’s a silence that follows, and you are at a loss of words. You don’t know how to counteract his statement—statement, not opinion—because it _is_ true, you _don’t_ mind; you are completely and utterly in love with your king, and while you can be a stick in the mud and a bit stubborn and Sinbad drives you insane sometimes, (okay, all the time) it’s true and it _has been true_ for the last 16 years of your life.

You close your eyes.

"...Yes, yes, yes, okay. I give in, alright?" You shake your head, as if letting go of your aggravation for your beloved king, and you give him a small smile. "We both made a promise tonight, and I intend to keep mine. I hope you do the same."

Sinbad smiles. "For you, I would do anything, Ja'far."

You cover your mouth, stifling a laugh. “Sin, please don’t. I’ve heard that line spoken from your mouth to so many women throughout the years that it has no effect on me. You’ll have to try harder.”

“Is that so? Then I hope this will suffice…” He grins cheekily, then swiftly cups your chin with one hand and presses his lips to yours and—yes; yes, this will suffice, you think blissfully as you melt into his arms, relaxed.

He holds you for a few seconds before retreating, and he just looks at you, his amber eyes filled with wonder and endearment. You almost shy away from his gaze, but in a mix of embarrassment and love, you settle for kissing him again.

After all, you did make a promise to Sinbad for tonight. You may as well make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> it is 4:30AM and sinja has long since destroyed me goodbye


End file.
